Sound engineering
This stub is being originated by Christina Oehler 'Overview' Sound engineering in the context of Writing Across Media is the concept of working with a medium to create an particular aesthetic, particularly used when referring to works of audio. Sound engineering covers a wide variety of audio-centered feilds and is the process of manipulating sound for specific uses. 'Definition and History' The most popular definition of sound engineering is the process of working with acoustics and audio bytes to create a particular piece of sound. In the context of Writing Across Media, the concept of a soundly engineered work refers to the ability to use available resources to create an argument or present a subject matter. This might include art that takes advantage of the space it is given to make a point or using video rather than text to present a work where visuals may make the argument stronger. The term 'sound engineering' was first noted in scholarly works in the 1990s, when the need for technological experts arose as computers began to influence the production of media. (Greene, 3) Sound engineers are involved in the design of spaces for audiological purposes and the technological equipment involved in recording and editing audio. Sound engineering includes work such as the study of sound waves, resonation of different musical instruments and audio producers and the technology involved in musical production. (Olson, 3) Examples Soundly engineered projects, in the context of Writing Across Media, can include audio and visual presentations that use the affordances of provided media in a presentation, for example, when creating a story about variations on linguistic dialects, a soundly engineered project may create a podcast for this particular presentation. Here is an example of a podcast which uses the affordances of sounds to present an argument.) By creating a podcast with samples of the subject matter, the listener would have the benefit of the sound engineering, which would help further explain the topic. While the term "soundly engineered" suits audio presentations well, it does not exclusively apply to them. A soundly engineered work may be one that uses the affordances of the environment, technology or other resources to make the most compelling argument. For example, an artist created graffiti that challenged the idea of prisons on the wall of a prison. By using the resource of a prison wall to make an argument directed at those directly dealing with prisons, the art was much more soundly engineered than if it were to have been simply painted on a canvas. Critical Conversation According to scholars, sound engineering has a variety to meanings, so the use of the word may change depending on the context in which it is given. For example, physics engineers and scientists refer to sound engineering as acoustical engineering, which studies the science behind audio vibrations. Harry F. Olson, author of Music, Physics and Engineering, argues that the creation of music would not be possible without the science of sound engineering, and the creation of media due to because of sound engineering is the reason for its existence. Music and television, Olson argues, is simply a realistic example of the definition of something being soundly engineered. (Olson, 3) For others, the concept of a soundly engineered work is less of a literal definition. Janet Evans, author of Literacy Moves On, argues that a soundly engineered work is one that uses the affordances of the media to communicate. Evans writes, "A comparison between a novel and a film can reveal issues of affordance and how the reader/viewer is positioned in relation to the narrative." (Evans, 19) She says that the organization of a work can change the audience's perception of a subject, so the ability to soundly engineer a work is important to creating engaging arguments. The argument of William Gaver, author of Technology Affordances, strongly correlates with the Writing Across Media definition of sound engineering. He argues that to be able to design an organized project, the understanding of technology and its affordances is a necessity. A soundly engineered work is one that incorporates all available affordances. (Gaver, 83) Resources and Further Reading There are a variety of studies and scholarly articles regarding the concept of acoustical engineering and the state of being soundly engineered. Below are a few for further information regarding sound engineering. What is Audio Engineering? - This article provides insight into the scientific definition of this subject, which involves the production of audio in media. It discusses the general duties of an audio engineer which include a variety of technological tasks such as recording, editing and understanding appropriate equipment. Musical Gestures: Sound, Movement and Meaning. - This book provides a series of essays that discuss the relationship between sound and movement, including the important relationship technology and science hold in the field of musical studies. Designing Auditory Spaces to Support the Sense of Place: The Role of Expectation. - This article looks at current methods of audio design and engineering and the influence of a space in auditory design, specifically in virtual environments created in recent years. The People, Place and Space Reader. - This book explains the theory of affordances, and the idea of using affordances to the benefit of design and production. Engineering the Performance. - This article provides background on the science behind engineering acoustical presentations, and provides readers with a basis of knowledge for terminology used in many articles regarding this subject matter. Keywords Affordances Rhetoric of Place Graffiti Citations Evans, Janet. Literacy Moves On: Using Popular Culture, New Technologies and Critical Literacy in the Primary Classroom. London: David Fulton, 2004. Print. Gaver, William. Technology Affordances. Rank Xerox Cambridge EuroPARC. Online. Greene, Paul D. and Porcello, Thomas. Wired for Sound: Engineering and Technologies in Sonic Cultures. Wesleyan University Press, 2005. Print Olson, Henry F. Music, Physics and Engineering. Courier Corporation, 2013. Print.